Rigby (Regular Show)
Rigby is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Mordecai. Rigby is a 23-year-old raccoon. He made his debut in the original Pilot episode working as a groundskeeper of the park. He is voiced by William Salyers. Despite being a protagonist character alongside Mordecai, he has done many villainous deeds that are not acceptable. But he has done things to fix his mistakes as well. Villainous acts Season 1: *'The Power: '''Steals a keyboard from a wizard and inadvertantly sends Skips to the moon. *'Just Set Up the Chairs': Plugged in The Destroyer of Worlds game so that he could play the game, even though Skips put a note forbidding anyone from playing it. *'Death Punchies': Wanted to get vengeance on everyone who beat him by punchies all the time. *'Grilled Cheese Deluxe': Steals a grilled cheese sandwich from Benson and lied to Mordecai about buying it. *'The Unicorns Have Got to Go': Brought in a gang of unicorns, which caused mass destruction in the House. *'Prank Callers': Prank called Pops, Skips, and Benson along with Mordecai. *'Don:' Rigby decides that he hates his brother Don because he is bigger, richer, and friendlier. This leads to him sending Don away and nearly destroying the park. Season 2: *'Appreciation Day: He and Mordecai edit the Book of Park Records to make themselves seem like better employees. *'''A Bunch of Baby Ducks: Bullied the ducklings by calling them "Little Jerks". Season 3: *'Bet to be Blonde': Cheats during a bet so he would win. *'Skips Strikes': Bets the souls of himself, Mordecai, Benson, and Pops with Death if they lost a bowling match. *Terror Tales of the Park (In the House): Threw eggs at an evil wizard's door which was illegal. *'Fortune Cookie': Switches his fortune cookie with Benson's to get better luck, also putting Benson through many terrible predicaments. In the end, it was shown that Muscle Man switched Rigby's cookie earlier (explaining his bad luck). *Video Game Wizards: Bullied Skips and his video game playing, although Skips is actually good at video games (but barely plays them). *'Replaced': He and Mordecai sabotage the duties of their replacements so as to keep their jobs. *'Diary': Broke Margaret's diary, and put it in the microwave. *'''Death Bear: '''Brought Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen to the abandoned Zoo where Death Bear lives, which almost had Death Bear kill Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen. Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Anti Heroes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Empowered Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fighter Category:Jerks Category:Karma Houdini Category:Living Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Speedster Category:Weaklings Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:Business Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Pranksters Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Siblings Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Master Manipulator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brother of hero Category:True Neutral Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Ferals Category:Defilers Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:MAD Villains